Of Dragon Riders and Knights
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Here's my newest story! Of Dragon Riders and Knights! This is in fact a chapter fic since a lot of you wanted fics that weren't just one-shots. This is both pre-movie for the prologue, and set after the movie for the chapters. And if you haven't noticed, it's Jalmont, you know...? Jack and Elmont? *grins* Don't like? Then don't read! Enjoy! (Rating may go up with later chapters.)


Of Dragon Riders and Knights

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of dragons! And I own the dragon toy too! *grins* But sadly Jack, Elmont, and the movie Jack The Giant Slayer will not ever be mine. Because, as I said, Jack would have gotten with Elmont in the end instead of with Isabelle.

Warning: Cute fluffy-ness, a bit Au-ness, some Ooc-ness, and yaoi! If you don't like, then don't read!

* * *

Prologue

"Jack!" A little boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes looked up immediately to the sound of a closing door.

"Mother!" He called excitedly and ran to where a tall woman with long brown hair stood.

She looked down at the small boy and smiled. "I have something for you." She chuckled as he lit up.

"What is it? What is it!?" He jumped up and down and she laughed, reaching into a small bag and she pulled out a small dragon toy.

"Here you go." She replied and he snatched the toy from her, eyes wide and bright.

"A dragon! You got me a dragon!" Jack yelled out excitedly and she couldn't help but laugh again.

"Why don't you go on out and play with your new toy while I make dinner, how does that sound?" Jack grinned up at her and hugged her tightly before dashing outside.

"Thank you Mother!"

He raced to the open field outside, holding his dragon out and acting like it was flying right beside him. When he reached the fields, he saw other kids playing about with their toys or just running around with others.

He chose to stick near the fence around the field and he crouched down with his dragon, spotting a large ant hill with millions of ants crawling about.

"The dragon neared the large town, hungry and weary from the long journey from its home."

_The large black dragon flew down from the cloudless and starless night sky, searching with empty and dark red colored eyes for refuge from where it had come._

He let a small grin stretch across its muzzle as he spotted a large town not far off.

Jack began the story he read and memorized from a book he once had. "And with a mighty roar, he swooped down. The villagers ran from the large winged beast, screaming in terror as they did!"

_The dragon flew lower, getting closer to the cheerful town._

_When he got closer, he let out a terrible roar and watched with satisfaction as the villagers looked up, their eyes widening, and their screams filling the night as they ran away._

He moved the dragon out over the ants, following those that were 'running' away as to follow the lines of the story.

Jack swooped the dragon down, near a couple ants, and they dispersed from their original route as they saw the strange thing.

Jack made loud flapping noises and even imitated a few roars as he flew the toy around, laughing as he did so, enjoying himself. "He opened his large jaws and whoosh! Out came a fierce funnel of bright red fire! Burning the houses of the villagers as he passed them by," Jack said in a tone deeper than his own and he let out a loud laugh afterwards.

_The black dragon swooped down lower, flapping its large wings as he did so; and he inhaled sharply, letting out bright red fire to the homes of the villagers that had just fled._

Jack was interrupted from his story when he saw a pair of boots in his flying path and he blinked before looking up shyly. "H-hi…?" he greeted timidly and the owner of the boots, an older kid with orangish-blond hair grinned down at him.

"Hi! Hey, is that a dragon!" The older boy widened his eyes and snatched the dragon away from Jack. Jack's own eyes widened as well and he stood up quickly to try and grab his toy away.

"Hey! Give him back! He's mine!" Jack whined and the other boy grinned wider before turning to Jack.

"My name is Elmont." The boy, Elmont, handed the dragon back to Jack and Jack gratefully accepted his toy back. "What's yours?"

"Jack." Jack replied, smiling wide at the boy, and Elmont grinned wide as he looked back down at the dragon and then back to Jack.

"Jack, I like it!" He answered before laughing. "Jack, the dragon rider!" I really like it!" Jack brightened up at that.

"Dragon rider…!" He exclaimed, looking down at his dragon and he grinned again.

"Hey, want to be friends?" Elmont suddenly asked him and Jack looked up, before he smiled wide and nodded.

"Yeah!"

_The dragon flew off with a wide grin, knowing his time was coming to an end in this era. But he also knew, that there would be a time again when he could resurface and claim his right to the land below and he had no doubt that he would succeed._

With a loud roar, he disappeared into the now cloud filled night.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! A Jalmont chapter fic! Of Dragon Riders and Knights! Hope you like!  
Virtual cookies to those who review and water for those who flame! *winks, smirks and purrs* Enjoy!


End file.
